With continuous development of an Internet of Things technology, and particularly, the increasing expansion of Internet of Things terminal products to effectively activate an Internet of Things terminal connection and change a home network operator, an eUICC is developed. The eUICC may be purchased by any one of a communications module vendor, a terminal vendor, an operator, or a machine to machine (M2M) industry customer from a card manufacturer, and finally embedded into an M2M terminal. The use of the eUICC is not limited to the M2M field. The eUICC may also be used in a consumer terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet, or a wearable device. The eUICC is not necessarily an embedded card, and may be a conventional SIM card.
The operator may first apply the eUICC to the M2M field. Then, the operator will gradually apply the eUICC to a wearable device, a tablet computer, and a smartphone. In brief, there is a relatively long transition period before the extensive application of the eUICC.
During the transition period, a user has a requirement for migration from a SIM card to an eUICC. For example, a user having a SIM card purchases a compatible terminal (embedded with an eUICC and having at least one SIM card slot or card tray), and the user expects to migrate a function of the SIM card to the eUICC such that the SIM card is discarded or put aside. The compatible terminal may be able to identify and use the eUICC of a SIM card form. The SIM card is mainly used for security authentication when a terminal accesses a mobile network, and may also support some value-added services (for example, a mobile wallet). In this specification, a SIM card, a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), a universal SIM (USIM) card, a code division multiple access (CDMA) subscriber identity module (CSIM) card, a Removable User Identity Module (RUIM) card, and a User Identity Module (UIM) card are collectively referred to as the SIM card.